User blog:Finnbross/What if: SkyCable Major Channel Lineup Changes January 1, 2018
Maybe due to SkyCable 28th Anniversary List *As Family Pack Major Changes, The Family Pack channels moved to the channel number (103-122, 129-130 and 328-334) (Metro Manila only) and the Family Pack newbie are Fox Filipino (due to 549 subscribers wants Fox Filipino), Toonami (for Metro Manila) and Animax (for Regional), Channel News Asia, Australia Plus, Zee TV and Colors (which recently added) and also channels 328-333 **Heres a family pack channel list for metro manila: **103. Nick Jr **104. RTL-CBS Extreme **105. Boomerang **106. CBeebies **107. Fox Filipino **108. TCM **109. Fashion TV **110. Toonami **111. HLN **112. CNBC **113. BabyFirst TV **114. Nat Geo People **115. AMC **116. Aniplus SD **117. GEM TV **118. CTS Korea (will stays on Korea Pack) **119. Thrill **120. Star Plus **121. Colors **122. Zee TV **129. BabyTV **130. Australia Plus **334. Channel News Asia *Living Asia/SLBN moved from 113 to 84 (also Zee Anmol from 124 to 123 and Zee Cinema from 125 to 124) *SLTV (ch 232) halfs its price (from PHP 1000 to 500) due to its extremly Expencive Select Chanel. *SkyCable just added 20 new Indian channels and 4 exsisting Indian channels to Indian pack (which is reduced to 100 PHP/Rs.) **Star Plus (120) **Colors (121) **Zee News (125) **Zee ETC Bollywood (128) **ABP News (152) **Star Bharat (153) **Star Gold (154) **DD National (233) **Star Utsav (234) **Sony Pal (235) **Bindass (311) **UTV Movies (312) **Sony Entertainment Television India (313) **Sony Yay! (314) **Sony Sab (315) **Sony Max (316) **Star Vijay (317) **Rishtey Asia (318) **Nick India (319) **MTV Beats (320) **Sun TV (337) **Zee Tamil (338) **NDTV 24x7 (339) **Fox Life India (340) *SkyCable just launched Ultimate European and Arabic pack (500 PHP) and here is channel lineup for this pack: **Cartoon Network Portugal (341) **DW (132) **TVE (133) **TV5Monde (134) **Saudi 1 (135) **Saudi 2 (141) **Al Jazeera Arabic (142) **Rai Italia (220) **Russia Today (221) **France 24 (238) **Cartoon Network Arabic (321) **Ant1 Sat (322) **ERT Sat (323) **OSN YaHala (324) **SIC Internacional (325) **RTP Internacional (326) **TRT World (327) **BVN (335) **RTR Planeta (336) *SkyCable just launched 6 new channels to Family Pack **Dreamworks Channel (328) **Oh!K (329) **BBC Earth (330) **BBC Lifestyle (331) **Disney XD (332) **H2 (333) *since SkyCable Costomers wants those channels, 4 channels are now in FTA **O Shopping (2) **ABS-CBN Regional Channel (4) **TV Maria (210) **The Aquarium Channel HD (244) *SkyCable succesfuly restored Solar Channels **33. Basketball TV **51. Jack TV **70. Solar Sports **87. NBA Premium TV **138. CT **175. NBA Premium TV HD *channel relocations again?? **to remove confusion, Yey! just relocated to 42 and introduces English audio (people can choose Tagalog or English audio) **Sky Ch One returns as Preview channel **Disney Junior moves to channel 47, Crime and Investigation moved to channel 48, Fox Life moved to channel 99 and Disney Channel moved to channel 38 ***Disney Junior becomes available to Silver ***Crime and Investigation becomes available to Silver, Gold and HD999 **O Shopping and Shop TV moved to Channel 2 and 3 **DZRH News Channel is moved to channel 11 and become available on All plans **CLTV is added to channel 13 **Cartoon Network moved to channel 46 and Animax moved to channel 43 **Setana Sports moved to channel 139 *after 1 month of sucessful of Ultimate European and Arabic Pack, SkyCable plans to merge Family Pack, Indian Pack, TVBS Pack and Ultimate European and Arabic Pack to simple Family Pack (cost 250 PHP) Category:Blog posts